The Wildcat's Kitten
by Gamer95
Summary: While Lilac is in England, Carol finds herself in a town called Death City. A witch named Medusa sees her and decides she'd be a good test subject, using her son Crona as bait. During the ensuing battle, however, Carol learns of Medusa's horrible treatment of her child. Enraged, Carol defeats Medusa, and saves Crona, taking him far away from his old life as an experiment...


Death City was having its own set of problems. Random vortexes have been spotted and bringing in visitors from another world.

Lord Death has sent out many misters to go and aid the visitors and bring them to safety and so far they have not had much problem.

Yet as a small vortex opened up in the alleyway and a humanoid wildcat screamed down and landed in a trash can headfirst getting trapped her legs kicking back and forth. Her bike oddly enough also came with her landing nicely on the ground tires first and remained standing.

"Ugh! What's IN here?!" The wildcat moaned. "It's all slimy and smells just...UGH!"

The young wildcat struggled for several minutes before the can eventually fell on it's side, eliciting a loud "Oof!" from it's occupant.

Carol stood up, the trash can still stuck over her body, and groaned.

Unknown to her sitting on a broom stick was a blond haired woman who had her eyes set on the trapped cat girl. Her eyes narrowed at her in thought. She would be a fantastic test subject instead of her waste of a son.

'But first…' She gazed around and slowly started to chant a few words before a magical vortex opened up and dropped off a pink haired child in the alleyway. 'A distraction.'

Carol heard the soft whimper of a child and she spun around instantly to find a pink haired little boy in a black dress laying on the ground whimpering in pain.

"Hold on kid!" she said starting to run only to end up stumbling to the side and falling on her side. "Oh come on!"

The green cat struggled with the can. Finally growing fed up with it, she slashed at the bottom of the can, managing to slice through it and get her head free. "Finally! Just a little more..." Grunting, she struggled to wiggle free...and successfully got out of the can! "Yes! I did it!" She cheered. She was caught off guard by a whimper, however, and slowly turned around. "Kid? You okay?" She asked.

"R-Run..." The child replied, looking at her. Carol blinked.

"And just leave you behind?"

"Yes...Run, or...she'll get you..."

The cat girl stared at him confused till she faintly heard the sound of something flying at her from behind, her ears twitching. Acting on instinct she leaped to the side and stood protectively in front of the child her claws out ready to fight.

She turned to see three arrow's indented just where she was standing. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around only to hear slow clapping above her. She looked up to see a blond haired woman sitting on a broom stick having a sinister smile on her face as she clapped slowly.

"Not bad reaction time." The woman said as more of those arrows slithered around her.

"Who the heck are you!" Carol demanded.

The woman smirked down at her. "A cat shouldn't talk back to its master" she commented. "I guess I need to get those claws of yours removed." She said her gaze traveled to the small child behind her and her smirk grew.

"Crona dear. If you, please?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Carol blinked confused before hearing a soft whimper and turned her gaze to the child she was protecting who was shaking his head and holding it curled up in a ball.

The woman then frowned. "Such a disappointment. When I'm done with this stray I think I'll feed you to my snakes." She said in a cold tone.

Carol's eyes narrowed. "What?!" She exclaimed furiously. "Feeding him to snakes?! This is a little kid!" Medusa scoffed.

"My worthless child can't even follow the simplest of instructions." She replied curtly. "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get him to kill that bunny?" Carol gritted her fists.

"You TRYING to get under my fur?" She hissed.

"Well, angry opponents ARE easier to read, so...yes, I'll say I am."

"Well guess what? I learned from past experience, and I don't let anger get the best of me!" Medusa laughed.

"Adorable! She thinks she might stand a chance!" The blonde smirked. "Now, feline, let me show you just how WRONG you are."

"Oh yeah?" Carol retorted. "I've dealt with worse things than some stuck-up witch riding on a broomstick!"

"Oh, my feline friend...I am MUCH more than you give me credit for."

She lifted her arm up and sent down many of her arrow like snakes down on the girl.

Carol's eyes grew wide as she spun around and lifted the child up and leaped away to get away from the snakes. To her horror unlike the other arrows these curved and went after her. She twisted and turned to try and avoid them but she was sliced a few times here and there.

The arrows surrounded her making it look like she was trapped in a cadge of sharp spikes.

Medusa floated down and smirked darkly at the wounded girl. "Why not let him go and run?" she mocked her.

Carol stared up at her with a glare her eyes glowing in the light. "Like I will do that to him!" she shouted back at her.

"You don't know him. Why not ditch him and save your own skin?"

"That's not who I am!" she shouted back.

Medusa just chuckled at her. "Then I guess this ends for both of you." She said as she sent another arrow at Carol.

Only for it to impact the small boy who spread his arms out in front of her and lifted himself to take the hit instead.

Carol gasped in horror. "Oh no, KID!" She exclaimed. Medusa laughed.

"Oh my goodness...Taking an arrow for a stray beast? Crona, are you really my son?" Carol froze on the spot.

"...Wait, are you saying...you're this kid's MOM?!" She said through gritted teeth. Medusa shrugged.

"I am. Is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem!" She snapped. "This is your SON! You're supposed to LOVE him and PROTECT him!" The witch snorted.

"Love? Protect? Child, I had a specific reason in mind when I decided to have a child."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Carol asked angrily.

"It's simple: He was to be my experiment."

"…What?" she asked horrified and angry.

"An experiment. That's all he was. To test out my newest creation." She said evenly.

"That's…that's…" she stumbled her eyes growing fierce as a soft growl started to come from her.

Medusa just shook her head. "Yet, every experiment, no matter how successful needs more to grow, he has used up his worth." She said with a smirk.

Carol growled low yet the sound of a soft whimper made her head snap down to the hurt child only for eyes to widen as blood was escaping him, but instead of it being red it was…black.

"What...?" she asked horrified by this.

The blood then formed into a figure at it tossed the arrow away and glared up at the witch shocking the cat girl. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT THING!" it shouted at her.

Medusa just gave it a dull look. "He was in my way." She said board and then smirked at the cat girl. "Meet my creation of the weaponized black blood, Ragnarok." She introduced.

Carol stood tall and clenched her fists. "You put that...that THING...inside your own son...?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well screw you too!" Ragnarok snapped, crossing his arms. "It's not like I ASKED for this, y'know!"

"That's right." Medusa nodded with a grin, delighted with how angry her opponent was getting. "Do you know what a weapon is, my feline friend?"

"Of course." Carol said lowly. "Like, a sword or gun or whatever."

"Oh, not quite. Around these parts, weapons are people. People that can turn into swords and guns and all sorts of other weapons."

"Your point?" Carol said, crossing her arms.

"My point is...Ragnarok is a weapon. In order to get him inside Crona, first I drugged the most powerful weapon I could find at a bar. Then, when opportunity presented itself, I took him back to my lab and forced him into weapon form. And then..." She laughed slightly. "I melted him down and placed him inside my worthless child's body to replace his ordinary blood."

Carols eyes widened at that as she turned her gaze back to the little blob that sagged slightly at that. "You…"

"To be fair…I don't remember much." He said with a shrug. "All I do is spending it with the kid." He said.

"Indeed. And with him as my weapon the black blood worked like a charm. Right Crona?" she asked making the child whimper and curl more into himself.

Carol's eyes narrowed and she gazed up at the witch with her eyes shining feral. "You monster!" she hissed.

"That's what I created yes." She said with a smirk.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she shouted and charged at the witch.

Only for the witch to smirk and send her arrows flying down at her, however the cat girl showed surprising speed and leaped above the arrows and sliced at Medusas face leaving her face scarred as Carol landed on the opposite side in a crouch her eyes narrowed and her hair standing strait up.

Ragnarok stared with wide eyes. "Woah…" he shook his head and looked over at the bike before thinking of something. 'I wonder…' he looked back down at the child then at the bike.

"Crona, move toward the bike." Ragnarok whispered. "We're gonna help out the cat." Crona blinked, then looked to see Medusa was distracted looking at Carol. He slowly began to move for the vehicle...

"...You actually hit me." Medusa said calmly. Then, she began to laugh. "Well, who would have imagined? A mangy feline got the drop on me. But I won't let that happen twice." Carol narrowed her eyes and prepared herself.

"Bring it." She said calmly.

"Dodge THIS, fleabag!" Medusa moved her arm forward and tossed more Vector Arrows down at her opponent. Carol ducked to avoid them, then flipped to the side as they came back around.

"I'm not completely helpless y'know." Carol said with a small smirk. "I've been training all my life."

"Oh really now? Well that won't save you for much longer!" The witch launched another round of arrows forward.

Carol dogged as many as she could. Diving and twisting in the air but always landing on her feet and leaping away from more.

Medusa was staring to become annoyed by this, and decided this needed to end. She swiped her arm to the side and more vector arrows flew from her in a wave.

Carol landed on the ground and stared up at the wave with wide determined eyes. She leaped back to avoid it but two ended up nailing her in the side making her hiss in pain and land painfully on the ground.

Medusa started to smirk at the cat girl and slowly hovered down to her as she held her bleeding side. "Where's all that talk now?" she mocked.

Carol glared at the witch with anger her eyes still slit. Medusa only chuckled as she raised her arm up. "Time to end this." She lowered her arm and shot the vector arrows at the cat girl who closed her eyes and tensed.

Only for the roar of an engine made her eyes snap open. Her bike flew down the road and leaped over her spinning around and knocking the arrows away before landing on the ground and the one riding the machine was…Crona and Ragnarok!

"Sup?" The demon said as it showed he had driven while Crona held onto the thing for dear life.

Carol grinned widely. "How'd you know that was mine?" She said. Ragnarok shrugged.

"Who else would it belong to?"

"Fair point." The wildcat hopped over. "Scooch over and let me show you how a pro does it..." She picked Crona up and carefully placed him on the ground. Medusa frowned.

"I'll be sure to punish you for this later, Crona." She warned. Carol smirked.

"Like you'll ever get the chance, you old hag!" She called back. Medusa scowled.

"Hag? I like to think I look very good for my age."

"Not after I'm done with ya!" she shouted as she reeved her engine.

Medusa scowled down at the cat girl and swiped her arm down to send more vector arrows flying.

Carol smirked and zoomed down the road the arrows flying. She turned sharp right surprising everyone as she was now driving right towered the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ragnarok shouted waving his fists. "YOUR GOING TO HIT-"

She jumped with the bike and it landed on the side and STARTED TO DRIVE UP THE WALL!

"the wall…" he finished in an amazed voice as Crona was also amazed.

Medusa was also shocked by this giving Carol her opportunity.

She leaped of the wall toured the witch and just before she was about to ram her she kicked off her bike and leaped above her.

The witch turned to hit her only to gasp in pain and shock. Her own arrows had that had followed the cat girl had stabbed her right in the back.

Carol landed back on the bike and swerved it around as it landed making a grind mark on the floor. She looked up with a smirk. "That's how it's done."

Medusa fell to the floor limply, the arrows skewering her through the back and coming out through her front. "No..." She choked. "NOOOOOO!"

"Yep! That's the way the rock crumbles." Carol said as the witch began to dissipate into black particles.

"You...You feline piece of trash! I...I'm not done yet!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are."

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU, HOW?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING BACK..."

And then, Medusa Gorgon vanished for good.

Carol stared at the spot that the witch was at for a moment before sighing in relief as she rested on her bike. "That was close."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Carol jumped and looked around before looking over at the little blob and the small child also staring at the spot the woman was at.

"You took her out with a bike! A bike that can drive up F***** WALLS!" he shouted in obvious glee.

Carol blushed bashfully and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh thanks I guess." She said.

"Mommy…"

The two turned to the wide eyed child as he stared at the spot she once stood with wide trembling eyes. "Mommy…?"

Carol clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh my gosh..." She breathed. She hadn't expected the child would still care for his mother after she admitted she didn't care about him at all... And...oh no...In her anger towards Medusa, she had broken the rule she had made for herself.

She had taken a life...

She was no better than the Red Scarves...

And her actions had upset a little boy...

"Hey? What's the problem kid?" The little devil asked looking down at the sad pink haired boy.

"Mommy…mommys gone…" he said softly with tears in his eyes.

"So?" the devil asked. "She was a b***." He said blunt with arms crossed.

"Mommy…I'm sorry…come back please…" he pleaded with tears.

"Hey! Hey!" The demon said swinging in front of him and gripping the child on the shoulders. "Listen to me!" he said stern. "She lost the right for you to care about her a long time ago." He said to him making the child look up at him.

"But…"

"I know it may hurt right now. But she was never your mother kid. Just another witch wanting power." He said with a sigh and turned to see the yellow soul floating where she once stood. "And that is all that is left of her." He explained.

Carol walked over to the two and keeled down in front of the child with tears in her own eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she said sobbing softly.

"Oh come on! I just calmed him down!" the demon said annoyed.

"I didn't mean to kill her…I'm sorry…" she said her head low ignoring the weapon.

Crona sniffled. "B-But it was an accident, right...?" He asked softly. "Y-You didn't...MEAN to get her stabbed...?"

"N-No...I wanted her to get stabbed...I didn't think it would be enough to KILL her, but I wanted her to get stabbed...Oh God...I'm a bad person...I'm a really, REALLY bad person...What have I done...?"

Crona, sad as he was, didn't like seeing the kitty woman sad. He approached slowly and tugged at her clothes. "N-No...No more sad..." He said softly. "Stop crying...please..." Carol looked at him.

"K-Kid..." She said softly.

"Oh will you all stop with the damn water works!" Ragnarok snapped making the two look at him.

"God I can't take this anymore! Kid!" he points at Crona. "Your mother was an evil manipulating witch with a black heart who loved only power, that's it. She used you as a weapon and nothing more. She had told you this SEVERAL times and yet you still cry over her! Get over it!"

The child sniffed and wiped his eyes from the tears.

"And you!" he pointed at a shaken Carol. "What gives! You think you're a bad person for killing a witch? Girl you must be new to this town!"

"W-What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"In Death City there is a certain speculation for weapons like us. We need to eat ninety-nine kishin- those who have turned into human eating soul's demons- and one witch's soul to evolve into a death scythe one of deaths personal weapons."

"Y-You eat souls!?" she asked shocked and disturbed.

"Yeah. Now pay attention! You did what all meister's would have done, and with a damn bike! You're a hero if I ever saw one cat girl!" he stressed.

Carol looked down. "B-But I promised I wouldn't kill-"

"Do you have any idea what she wanted to do?" Ragnarok asked. "She was trying to bring back some kind of crazy evil Kishin so he could basically turn us all insane."

"W-What...?"

"You freaking saved the entire world, cat girl." Ragnarok said. "Now move us over to that soul." Carol blinked, then looked at Crona, who began to toddle his way over to the floating soul...

Which Ragnarok promptly ate. "There. Now she's always a part of you and junk. You happy now?"

Crona looked to the ground and saw the dress she wore and reached down and picked it up. He frowned at it before tossing it to the side with tears stinging his eyes.

The demon seemed to smile and patted the kids head. "Your healing already brat." He looked over at Carol. "Mind looking after him? I need a nap." He said and returned to the boy's body leaving them alone.

Carol walked over to the boy and hesitantly reached out and brought him into her arms for a hug.

Crona nuzzled into her fluffy fur and cried silently. Carol frowned down at him and ran her paw down his back and hair. She would not leave him. Not now. Not ever!

"Hello!" She suddenly heard making her ear twitch. "Anyone there?" she heard again.

She turned to see a blond haired man in a black suit walk her way with a gun in hand.

Carol narrowed her eyes and held the child protectively and let out a warning hiss like a mother cat telling someone to stay away from their young.

The man raised his hands. "Whoa, easy, easy..." He said gently. "I'm not your enemy."

"Then who are you?" Carol asked. Her motherly instincts were still in high gear, and they weren't about to go down any time soon.

"You got pulled in here through a portal, right?"

Carols eyes widened before narrowing slightly. What's your point?" she asked sternly.

"I'm from an agency that is tasked with finding those sent from the vortexes back to our base so we can send them back together." He explained.

Carol blinked at him surprised at him. "For real?"

The man nodded. "For real." He gave her a light smirk.

Carol relaxed slightly but held the child protectively in her arms. "Alright…but he comes with me!" she said demanded.

The man looked down at the small child in her arms and frowned softly at him before giving her a slight nod. "That's fine." He said.

Carol sighed deeply, and smiled at Crona, who looked up at her with wide eyes as she followed the man. "Y-You're taking me...?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I am." Carol replied.

"Y-You want me...?"

"Yeah...You...kinda make me feel like a mom...And I like it..."

"A…mom?" he asked with wide eyes.

She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah. It's…nice." She said softly,

Crona stared up at her before he nuzzled into her with a tearful expression. "Mom…" he cooed gently making the cat girls heart heat up incredibly.

"Ah, a Kodak moment." The man joked lightly.

She glared at him with really no heat before smiling brightly down at the little boy and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. She walked over to her bike and started to push it out of the alleyway.

"I'll get your bike attached to the roof, and we'll be on our way." He said and Carol nodded absently distracted and contend with just staring down at the small child in her arms and rocking him gently.

It took her a while to notice that she was actually purring. She blushed slightly and smiled. 'Been a while since that happened...' She thought.

It made sense that she latched onto the little boy this quickly...Her race WAS known to have powerful maternal instincts. The male Wildcats were protective of children, but the females?

Well, let's just say anyone who harmed their children were known to be either hospitalized or killed.

The man walked back over to her and smiled at the bonding cat girl and human child. "Car's ready ma'am." He said politely.

She looked up at him with a small blush and walked into the passenger side with the child in her arms while the man walked into the driver's side. He started the engine and drove down the road. "We are heading to a special place where we are connected with our allies in another country." He explained to the cat girl.

"Another country?" she said with wide shocked eyes.

He nodded. "With some help from Lord Death and our own magical know how we are able to make a base that sits in between the two. It's not easy but it makes due" he says.

Carol nodded, pretending to understand. "Cool." She said calmly. Crona began to let out soft snores. Carol grinned. "Awww, he's sleeping..." She cooed.

"Heh...You ARE like a mom." The man said. Carol blushed.

"I consider that a compliment."

"Good. Glad you take it as it is."

The man pulled into a booth to what looked like a boot camp and showed the person working the booth his bag. The gates opened and they drove in.

He opened the door for her when he parked letting her out. "Your bike will be held here for now."

She gave him a nod. "Thanks." She said softly not wanting to wake the little one in her arms. She was then lead into a large room where she saw many people from her world making her relax slightly. "Well that's a relief." She looked around now with a curries expression. "I wonder if Lilac is here?"

"Carol!" She heard someone shout making her turn to the voice to see her friend running up to her.

"Lilac!" she shouted back relived only for her eyes to widen as she saw her friend cradling a tiny black haired boy.


End file.
